


As Ondas

by Chiisana_Hana



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢Ω | Saint Seiya Omega
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiisana_Hana/pseuds/Chiisana_Hana
Summary: Paradox está presa no cabo Sunion mas algo não tem deixado a amazona dormir...





	As Ondas

**AS ONDAS**

**Chiisana Hana**

_“Flores iluminadas pelas estrelas_  
Árvore que cresce sob a água   
Ondas, se me escutam   
Abaixem um pouco suas vozes” (1)

 

É inútil tentar dormir. Não é a prisão que me incomoda, não é o odor fétido dessa cela ou o colchão velho onde estou deitada. Já me habituei a isso tudo.

Não são os bichos que rastejam pelo chão. Até gosto deles. São boa companhia. Não ficam falando, falando e falando como as pessoas.

Eu não durmo por causa dele... Ele passeia na minha cabeça o tempo inteiro... Eu tento não pensar, mas a coisa vem assim, com o barulho das ondas, como se elas falassem o nome dele o tempo todo... Ryuho, Ryuho... E eu não consigo refrear essas ondas que vêm sem controle e me arrastam para dentro do oceano.

Disseram-me para não tentar bloqueá-las pois assim elas passariam sozinhas. Não sabem de nada. Elas não passam. Elas só se repetem o tempo todo, indo e vindo, indo e vindo, indo e vindo... Ryuho, Ryuho, sem parar...

Se eu pudesse arrancá-lo de mim... Eu quero e, ao mesmo tempo, não sei se realmente quero. O que sobraria se eu perdesse esse sentimento? Sobraria alguma coisa? Afinal, o eco da voz dele reverberando na minha mente é o que me mantém viva. O pai era tão inalcançável, tão imensamente distante de mim... Mas o filho... O filho esteve tão perto, esteve nas minhas mãos. E ele me venceu, aquele danadinho! Hahaha! Mas foi só porque eu não dei tudo de mim naquela luta. Gostaria tanto de uma revanche! Eu queria ver, ouvir e tocar novamente o meu doce dragãozinho! Não foi tão doce quando ele me golpeou! Mas eu gostei mesmo assim. E eu queria mais. Eu quero mais. Mas eu não posso... Ou talvez possa? Acho que sim.

Ryuho, Ryuho, Ryuho... Por que as ondas não param de falar o nome dele? Calem-se! Eu quero um pouco de silêncio! Eu quero entender... Mas elas continuam vindo...

Eu esperaria por ele o quanto fosse preciso. O que são alguns anos de espera diante da perspectiva de felicidade plena? Eu sei que o pai me rejeitaria com suas palavras gentis, eu vi, mas e quanto ao filho? Ele não seria capaz de rejeitar uma mulher como eu! Quando eu tento ver as possibilidades do futuro, não vejo ele me negando como o pai, não de verdade... Ah, um dia eu terei o dragãozinho só pra mim. E esse dia será perfeito! Nada vai nos atrapalhar! Nada!

Se ao menos eu soubesse que ele pensa em mim pelo menos de vez em quando... Não, no fundo, eu sei que ele pensa. Eu sei! Claro que sei! Eu tenho o dom da clarividência! E sei que ele pensa de um modo pouco apropriado... Do modo como eu penso nele... Como eu o desejo... Ryuho, Ryuho. Bem me quer, mal me quer, bem me quer, mal me quer...

Eu peço que parem, mas elas não param, elas não se calam! Não se calam nunca! Pelo menos abaixem suas vozes! Abaixem! Deixem-me dormir! Eu não quero mais pensar! Quero dormir! Somente quando durmo posso saborear o silêncio.

Mas as ondas não param... Ryuho, Ryuho... Meu Ryuho. Meu dragãozinho, meu filhote de dragão, meu futuro... Eu te amo e te odeio tanto!

Eu quero dormir! Deixem-me dormir, ondas! Eu quero dormir... para sempre.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Wadatsumi no Ki, da Chitose Hajime


End file.
